


Yes

by Dandelion (yukitsubute)



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Fluff, Love, M/M, Marriage Proposal, POV Stephen Strange, Romance, Tony Feels, Tony Stark/Stephen Strange parenting Peter Parker | Supremefamily | Strange Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-14
Updated: 2019-04-14
Packaged: 2020-01-13 02:58:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18460061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yukitsubute/pseuds/Dandelion
Summary: Stephen knows there is one thing Tony really want, and he is absolutely willing to give this to him.





	Yes

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the ironstrange bingo - the prompt was "Yes". I hope you like it

Stephen twisted the box in his hands. He was nervous like hell, and his hands were shaking more than usual. How the hell did he get this idea from? Would he really do this now? He swallowed. Weeks ago he had already come up with this plan, but he had pushed it aside two weeks ago, because he wasn't sure if it really was what he wanted, but two weeks ago he had decided to do it -and now it was back in his head.

 

The talk he and Tony had two weeks ago late in the evening in bed was still resounding in Stephen’s head.

_“Do you think that we should marry one day?” Tony had asked out of the blue. Stephen looked up from his book. He had thought about it, but he had thrown away this thought. He and Tony had been together for a longer time, but marriage was never discussed between them._

_“I don’t know,” Stephen had answered, and it was honest. He really hadn’t known. “Do you want to marry?”_

_Tony had shaken his head and then he had nodded. “I don’t know.”_

 

And now Stephen was here with the ring in the box in his hands. On this evening he had seen that Tony wanted it. He could read Tony's expression after all the years together. And Tony had been a little bit disappointed because Stephen hadn’t said yes immediately. Stephen had made a list with pro and contra, and every point ended with the sentence ‘because I love him’ on the pro side or ‘but I love him’ for the contras.

 

In the end he had to admit that there was no reason not to marry Tony. They had overcome so many troubles together, it was just the cherry on the cake to get it official. Tony was his brain, his rock, his everything, and if he wanted that, it would be a pleasure for Stephen for fulfil him the wish to make their bond official.

 

Stephen winced when his phone rang. “Peter? Are you done?”

 

“Yep, doctor dad, let’s go.” Stephen had planned everything. Peter had distracted Tony with a bunch of stupid questions, that Stephen was able to prepare the living room. It was overall romantic, something he didn’t like, but Tony did. Tony would never admit it, but he loved red roses and a romantic dinner.

 

“You ask the most stupid ques….,” Tony said when he opened the door to the living room where he stopped immediately. “Holy crap, what’s this?” He asked with his mouth wide open.

 

“Tony.” Stephen stepped closer. A knot in his throat build, making him gasp. He could see Peter smiling at the door. He didn’t move to get out, which made Stephen much more nervous. "We know each other for so long.”

 

“If you have a cheesy speech now, I am going to cry and then I kill you,” Tony said. Stephen blinked. “Go on, I didn’t say you should stop.”

 

Stephen grinned. “That’s what I love so much about you. You are always yourself, and you don’t try to be something you aren’t. I fell in love with you at the first time I saw you.”

 

“Oh come on, don’t lie. You hated me,” Tony laughed out.

 

“Just a few seconds, Tony,” Stephen admitted. “Till I could see what a beautiful person you are.” Stephen stepped closer, taking Tony’s hand with one hand, and with the other he pulled out the small box from his pocket. “I love you, dear, and I want to ask if you want to make it official and marry me.”

 

Tony really had tears in his eyes now. “I hate you, because I have to cry now, and how does it look to post this picture on instagram with my teary eyes?”

 

“Picture?” Stephen looked at Peter, who waved with his phone in his hands.

 

“You’ll thank me later on,” he laughed. Stephen doubted this, but he couldn’t say something, because Tony was already hugging him, pulling him into the tightest embrace Stephen had felt for a really long time.

 

“Yes,” Tony whispered.


End file.
